


The New Kids

by popcorn_man06



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Good Parents John Winchester & Mary Winchester, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popcorn_man06/pseuds/popcorn_man06
Summary: Yet again the school year starts, but this year there’s a new kid. He arrived a week before school started, no one has seen him, only rumors fly around town. Dean is excited to him, they rarely get new kids. When the do, Dean is always excited to welcome and show them around, especially if they’re hot, male or female, it didn’t matter to him.  He ends up needing this boy much more than he anticipated, and he fell harder than he expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so please be kind, I'm just releasing the first chapter and if you like it I would really appreciate it if you told me so. If you guys do like it I will continue to post chapters. Since it's just a tester chapter its really short, sorry. Please Enjoy!

Dean hates school, he’s not horrible at it, but also not the best. Fortunately, it’s his senior year so he only has to deal with this shit another year. They’re apparently receiving a new student, and he’s ready for that. Rumors always fly around town when someone new arrives in town, but it’s always a surprise to see what they actually look like, because the rumors are usually very far off from the truth. 

He and Sam had to be there early on the first day to show around the new students, two would be actually be joining Sioux Falls High, a senior, Dean’s grade, and a freshman, Sammy’s grade. School starts at 8:30 in the morning usually, so they were asked to be there by 7:30. Since Sam is such a whiner about being late, he makes sure that Dean is ready to go by seven so that they can be there by 7:30, when they live fifteen minutes away, but Dean won’t burst his bubble. 

“Could you hurry up so we aren’t late!” Sam called into the bathroom after knocking and cracking the door. 

“It’s 6:30 in the morning, Sammy, we won’t be late!” Dean hollered back, slightly chuckling at his brothers perfectionist attitude. 

“Fine! But if we get yelled, I’m blaming you! And it’s SAM!” he yelled slamming the door behind him. 

A few minutes later Dean came down the stairs wearing a pair of black jeans, and green Led Zeppelin t-shirt and a pair of black combat boots. Sam is already standing by the door with his backpack already on, he’s wearing a light wash pair of jeans, a black Pacman graphic t-shirt, a pair of black Converse high tops, with a green and yellow flannel tied around his waist. 

His mother stands at the bottom of the stairs with a to-go cup of coffee and bacon, egg, and cheese english muffin in her hands for him. He gives her his show-stopping smile and a kiss on the cheek after taking the items out of her hands. 

Mhhmmmm,” Dean sighs, “just the way I like it!” He says taking another sip from his coffee. “Thanks Ma.”

“Hey, I had to do something special for my big senior on the first day of school!” Mary replies. “And my big freshman!” she adds after Sam scoffs. 

“Can we please leave now, we’re going to be late, Dean!” Sam whined. 

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go. Bye, Ma, have a great day I love you.” Dean says grabbing the Impala's keys. 

“I love you, Mom, bye!” Sam said rushed while kissing Mary on the cheek. 

They walked out the door, Sam scurrying to the passenger seat, which had Dean rolling his eyes and lightly chuckling. Dean through his backpack in the back seat and hopped in the driver's seat and started his Baby up. They drove all of the 15 minutes in silence except for the purr of her engine and the humming of the wheels on the pavement. 

When they arrive at the school, Dean shuts off the engine and looks around the parking lot to only see one car, a baby blue, Volkswagen bug. The principal does not drive a baby blue Volkswagen bug, so they must be the new kids, and the principal isn’t even there yet because it is 7:08 in the morning. 

No one gets out of their cars until 7:12 when the principal arrives and has unlocked the school doors. Dean and Sam get into the building about two minutes before the new kids, I bet they just don’t want to come in yet and are preparing themselves, he thinks to himself. Then when the doors open behind them, he and Sam turn around and think, DAMN!, except about two different people, and it’s one of those two syllables damns too.

Dean is damned because of this angelic-ly gorgeous man is standing about 30 feet away. He’s wearing dark wash jeans, a Queen shirt, black combat boots with glittery silver stars decorate the sides, and to top all of this off he’s wearing a leather jacket in 70 degree weather. After dean checks out his outfit he looks at his face, and my god, his eyes are a shade of blue that is so blue and vibrant dean can’t even think of a word to describe them, the very next thing he notices is his hair, it looks like someone has sat and for hours ran their fingers through it and then he fell asleep, giving his hair a sexy as hell bedhead look. 

Sam on the other hand was looking at this geeky, hawian-shirt-wearing, boy with dirty blond straight hair, who was smiling. His smile was the most perfect smile Sam had ever seen, he had to have clearly had braces before, for his teeth were unnaturally straight. The reason he was smiling was because he saying some stupid, simple joke, a 5th grader wouldn’t find funny, and through his head laugh in laughter at his own joke causing Sam’s heart to skip a beat. His laugh was pure magic, and his smile could light up a funeral, maybe not his jokes though. 

~~~~~~~~~~~  
Castiel woke up at five in the morning to get ready for his first day of senior year at a new school. He woke up this early for the soul reasons that he was nervous as hell and excited to sleep any longer, so he got up and showered. Cas got dressed, he decided to wear his favorite pair of jeans and shirt, and for extra comfort, he also decided to wear his leather jacket because it gave off a badass vibe. He wanted people’s first impressions of him to be good, and being thought of as badass is great. 

He walked down the hall into the kitchen to make breakfast for him and his brother, he walked over to get some coffee and on the pot was a note that read, “I hope you boys have a great first day! Me and your mom will be home around 6:00 tonight, we have to work over a little to be able to be caught up in the department. We love you guys! <3 - Dad” 

He laughed at the note, his heart filled with love, he made breakfast, bacon, eggs, and biscuits, and went to wake his brother up. 

“Wakey, wakey, eggs and bacon!” Castiel sung into his room while knocking on the door frame. 

Gabriel only grunted in response, so Cas walked over to his bed and flipped off the blankets, and stole his pillow from under his head. 

“UUUGGGHHH! It is six in the fucking morning Cas, why in hell am i being woken up this early.” he said it like it was the world’s largest inconvinence. “Wait,” he said while sniffing the air, “is that bacon?” his face lit up as Cas smiled and shook his head to reply. 

“BEST BIG BROTHER EVER!” Gabe cheered jumping out of bed and sprinting down the hallway. 

Castiel chuckled at his brothers love for bacon, while following him down the hallway to the kitchen, “You even got strawberry syrup! May I repeat myself? Best brother ever!” Gabriel said with a mouthful of bacon covered in strawberry syrup, just how he liked it. 

“Yeah, yeah, just don’t forget, you need to ready to walk out the door in 45 minutes.” 

“Okay, it will take me 15 minutes at maximum, so can i please enjoy my breakfast for a few minutes before stressing?” 

“Yes you can, if you lose the attitude, if you don’t I'm taking away the bacon.” Cas said with a smile while also being serious, kinda. 

“Did you really have to threaten bacon?” he asked with a smile while putting his plate in the sink and shoving the rest of his bacon in his mouth. Then he turned around and walked into the bathroom, closing the door to get ready. Cas just rolled his eyes and huffed a laugh, walking over to the sink to wash Gabe’s dish. 

At 6:55 Castiel racked his knuckles on the bathroom door, “Come on Gabriel, we need to leave, i do not want to be late to the first day of school!” 

“I am ready Cas,” he said opening the door, “calm your shits.” Gabe was wearing one of his iconic Hawian shirts. 

They got into Cas’ baby blue Volskwagen bug and Cas plugged his phone into the aux cord, Queen began playing immediately. 

“Do we have to always listen t….” Gabe whined, being quickly cut off by Castiel, “Yes. My car my music, my rules.” 

Gabe rolled his eyes as they arrived in the school parking lot, the empty school parking lot, because it’s 7:04, they are 26 minutes early. At 7:08 a beautiful black 67’ Chevy Impala, in great condition, pulls up about 6 spaces to their left, not in the principal’s parking spot. 

“They must be the kids showing us around for our before school in-depth campus tour.” Gabriel said amused, Cas only replied with a scoff.

Finally a red SUV drives into the Principal Parking Only spot and hurries to the building and unlocks the doors. The two other students get out of the car and walk to the doors, the taller, obviously older one, turns around to look back at the bug and MY GOD… his eyes are a majestic green. He turns around and walks through the doors. 

“Are you alright?” Gabe asks knowing something is up with Cas that just happened.

“Yeah, I'm fine, let’s go.” Castiel replies already halfway out the car. Gabriel gathers his things and hurries after his brother. 

“You thought he was hot, didn't you?” Gabe says it like he just figured out how to crack the case to find the treasure. (National Treasure reference)

“No I do not.”

“Oh my GOD! You totally do!” 

Castiel stops walking grabbing his brother by the nape of his shirt and dragging him back so that he can face him. “No i do not, and if you could shut up about it, it would make today go a lot more smoothly.” 

“Okay.” Is all Gabriel says, thinking oh he totally thinks he’s hot, but now he's pissed so lets make that better! “ Okay, but if you get married one day you so owe me some strawberry syrup covered bacon.” He says as Cas opens the door, flipping him off as Gabe is smiling like he won the lottery, when he flipped him off that quickly escalated to him laughing his ass off. 

They both look forward at the 3 guys standing about 30 feet away and in unison both whisper, “oh my goodness.” at the to younger boys. Cas put a gorgeous face with the green eyes, and lets just say they looks so much brighter closer up and with the contrast of his sandy brown hair. Gabe was stunned by the other boys face when he walked through the doors, it was pure of innocence and shock, that he was now determined to ruin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got quite a few kudos so I decided to continue it, I’d like to thank everyone, and please stick with me, I don’t have a good posting schedule yet. My apologies.

Chapter 2 

Principal Jared was the first to break the awed silence with a slight cough, “ Welcome to Sioux Falls High! As a reminder I’m principal Jared, and Castiel, this is Dean Winchester.” 

“Castiel Novak, it’s nice to meet you.” Castiel said extending his hand, surprised that his voice even worked. 

“Umm, Dean Winchester.” Dean replied, trying his best to act as nonchalant as possible with this beautiful boy staring at him. 

Principal Jared eyes both of the boys and then turned to Gabriel, “Gabriel, this is Sam Winchester.”  
“Gabe Novak” Gabe spoke proudly raising his hand for a high five. 

“Sam” awkwardly slapping the other boys hand. 

“Well boys I must be getting to my office. Here is what you need to show them.” Principal Jared said handing Sam and Dean both a paper. “I am sure you’ll like it here, I’ll talk to you guys later.” He said directed to Gabe and Castiel. 

Both dean and Sam glanced at the papers in their hands and simultaneously spoke, “We Go this way.” Pointing in opposite directions.

“So Castiel, like the angel?” Dean asked after about 15 seconds of silence. 

“Yeah, I don’t even know why though, we aren’t even religious, it’s kind of odd but I like it.” Castiel rambled. “Sorry... didn’t mean to rant.” 

Dean chuckled at his awkwardness, “it’s fine dude really.” 

After a few moments of silence, “Okay we are at your first class, and by the way it looks like we have all the same classes.” Dean said inspecting the schedule. 

“Cool, I won’t be completely unknown then.” Castiel said a little more flirtatious than expecting, blushing and turning away from dean at the realization. 

Dean, sensing Castiel’s sudden awareness, held back a laugh and ended up coughing. “ okay so our first class is History, the teachers kind of a bore, but I heard the material is easy.” 

“Okay, where’s my next class.” All nervousness vanishing from his voice. 

“Language Arts, it’s right down the hallway,” Dean spoke pointing down the hallway to the room with a poster of all of Shakespeare’s plays. “She’s pretty cool if she likes you, do you read,” Castiel nodded, “she’ll like you, and she’s a great teacher. I had her last year also.” 

Cas nodded understandingly, “I was wondering can we go to my locker, so I can think about how far my walk is from class to class?” 

“Sure man!” Dean said while motioning Castiel down to the other end of the hallway with his head, “all of the seniors lockers are down there.” 

They went to Castiel's locker, it was right beside deans, because the universe was in a good mood, and then they went through the rest of their schedule, to math, science, business, and lastly gym. They talked about nothings as they walked, Dean warned Castiel about a few people, and Castiel said that he could handle himself but appreciates the thought. Most of their conversations said through laughter. 

~~~~~~~~~~  
“You’re really tall.” Gabriel said matter-of-factly. 

“Wow, great conversation starter.” Sam scoffed. 

“Well it’s better than silence, Samsquatch.” Gabe replied, not even thinking about it. 

“Samsqautch?” Sam offendedly scoffs. 

“Yep! And I like it!” Gabe said skipping down the freshman hallway like a 6 year old. 

“Are you just acting like a four year old or ARE you a four year old?” Sam spoke through laughter. 

“I am more than mature than a four year old!” He said stopping mid skip and turning on his heels to face Sam. “I’d like to think of myself if at least a six year old!” 

They both burst into laughter, grabbing at their torso’s since their lungs were running out of air. 

“Boys!” Principal Jared’s voice echoed throughout the school over the old intercom system. “Other students will be arriving in around 10 minutes.” 

“Shit!” Sam howled through laughter. 

“I have absolutely no idea where to go!” Gabe said only slightly nervous. 

Sam glanced down at both of their schedules in his hands to compare them. “It’s all good man, we have all of our classes together.” 

“Great!” Gabe said getting lost in Sam’s olive eyes in them. 

“We...umm.. should probably get going.” Sam said, the floor was suddenly very interesting, hoping Gabe didn’t see the growing blush across his cheeks.


	3. You're Screwed pt. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so much i wanted to put into this chapter, so i decided to split it into i think only two parts, to spare you a long ass chapter, this one's really short. BTW still haven't come up with a posting schedule, but i will try my hardest to post weekly.

Chapter Three 1/2 

As the day went along, the boys sat beside each other in every class, and by some miraculous grace, they all four had lunch together. Some might say it wouldn’t be cool to sit with your younger sibling at lunch, but neither Dean or Cas minded because both Sam and Gabe were pretty chill. Yes, they had their moments, everyone does, but besides that, they were reasonable and probably both of the older boys foundation. Who knows what would happen to Dean and Cas if they didn’t have the responsibility of taking care of their brothers? (Even though Sam not Gabe needed them as much as they wanted to believe that they did.) 

Their last class, gym, both boys fairly athletic, so the class was an easy A. During gym they usually had to pick a partner, usually Dean was with Jo, his best friend and sister figure, but this year, they didn’t have the same class, so Dean asked Castiel if he wanted to be partners. (not even thinking twice about it before asking.) 

“Sure, I kinda figured you’d choose to be with someone else.” Cas spoke as if he was nervous, which kinda worried Dean, he’s been chill all day, it was their last class, why were his nerves popping out now? Dean wondered this for a few moments before he realized he should answer. 

“Usually I’m partners with Jo, she’s kinda like my sister so we’re pretty close, but this year we don’t have any classes together. Sooooo, I figured I’d ask you.” Dean said this pretty nonchalantly, surprising himself. 

“Mmk.” is all Cas said with a content look on his face, like all worry and nervousness left his body and didn’t even leave a trace. 

They go through class with ease, finishing everything in the top five, if not first. After class, in the locker room, everyone chit-chatted, and it took everything in Dean’s power not to stop his conversation with Benny to stare at Castiel’s ass, which was in fact, to the right of him. Eventually everyone shuffles out of the room and Cas and Dean go through the back door to get to their cars first to beat the crowd. 

Now this hallway is always empty because it doesn’t lead to anything other than outside, it’s kind of a small hallway about 15 feet long and 6 feet wide with extra lockers, (that are never used), the only people who use it are dean and who ever he’s taking with him. He had told Sam to meet him by the car, not telling him about the secret hallway, so can you imagine his, and Cas’ reactions when they exit the doors and turn the corner to see Gabriel and Sam making out, quickly ending because of the creak as the door opened. 

Cas just looked down at the ground shaking his head, while Dean stared wide eyed out of shock at the two kids. Sam’s entire face turning red when he saw who interrupted this amazing moment. 

“Oh shit…” Sam and Gabe mumbled in unison. 

“ Oh shit is right!” Dean yells, making all three people jump. “There are perfectly good supply closets and empty restrooms right now that the doors lock..” Dean says it as if that is the most obvious thing in the world. He walks past the pair, still standing fairly close together, smacking Sam’s head on the way there, to walk out the door which allows access to the world. 

Cas glances at Gabe and just busts out laughing, like the kind of laughter that someone has to remind you to breath so you don’t die. The look on Gabriel's face was pure terror, he’s pale, eyes wide, eyebrows up, pupils tiny dots surrounded by a light golden brown sparkled with olive green and crimson red, and his mouth hanging open. Once Cas can finally glance up at Sam, he full one dies of laughter, clutching his stomach, head thrown back, and halfway to kneeling, all because Sam looked like a mixture of shock, embarrassment, and plesure. Sam’s eyes are wide, but pupils normal size, a slight smirk on his lips, and forehead slightly wrinkled by his eyebrows being drawn in. 

Once Castiel can breathe properly, Sam has scrambled out of the doors, apologizing to Gabe on behalf of Dean, kissing him on the cheek. Gabe had dropped his gaze to the floor once the door had clicked from being closed, all Cas can do is look at him for a solid minute before finding the right words to say to his little brother. He walks up, slightly giggles to himself, causing Gabriel to look up at him, and says, in all seriousness, “You are SO screwed, bro.” Laughing harder and walking out the doors. Before closing it he turns on his heel, looks back at his brother, “I’ll be in the car once you’ve picked your integrity off the ground!” shutting the door behind him.


	4. You're Screwed pt. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY this took me so long to upload and it's super short, these past two weeks got away from me before I even realized it. I will be trying to post every Saturday and I apologize if i get off that schedule, but you know, life happens. Please forgive me, and please enjoy this embarrassingly short chapter.

Chapter four 

“Could you at least tell me that you aren’t straight before I catch you making out with the new kid after school?” Dean asked Sam as soon as he opened the passenger side door. 

:I kinda thought you already knew. Sorry.” Sam replies quietly, closing the door as he hangs his head in shame, staring at his hands that lay helplessly in his lap. 

“Well i kinda figured out you weren’t straight when you were in seventh grade, i was just hoping you would officially come out before I would ever walk in on you doing anything with anybody but a girl.” pulling out of the parking lot and turning in the opposite direction of their home. 

“Sorry, but um where are we g--” 

“No need to apologize Sammy, and we are getting celebratory ice cream.” Dean said with fake annoyance. 

~~~~~~~~~

“Dude, come on. It’s the first day of school, could you not wait at least a week before you stick your tongue down someone’s through?! Let alone the guy I have the hits for little brother?!” Cas embarrassingly and annoyingly tells Gabe as he finally gets into the car. 

“So you agree you like him.” Gabe says with a smirk despite the fact his cheeks are still painted a rose of embarrassment. 

“Seriously NOT the point, Gabriel!” Castiel said turning onto the road. 

“It could be though!” Gabe said this and Castiel, not even looking at him could hear the sly smile in his voice and picture it on his face. “By the way, sweet cheeks, you went the wrong way.” 

“No i didn’t, Dean told be about this ice cream place that i needed to try its apparently quote un-quote ‘the literal best fuckin’ ice cream in the world!’ And no, you don’t get any.” Castiel said all of this rather dryly even though inside his heart was going a million miles a minute thinking about the conversation with Dean. They were talking during study hall and got scolded multiple times, but neither of them stopped, about things in the town. Dean told him about a really good diner, apparently, with phenomenal bacon cheeseburgers and apple pie. Castiel had laughed at this comment, asking Dean if he was planning on dying at age 65, he replied with the fact that he’ll die happy and full. He then proceeded to tell castiel about other good spots and ending with the ice cream shop, and how he had said that he would “Love to take you there sometime,” blushing rather furiously, surprising himself how quickly that came out and continuing with “Ya know, so-so you could-uh- have someone guide you one the… Ice-cream-flavors.” cringing as the the last part came out. 

Castiel smiling back at the memory of just a few hours ago, turns into the small parking lot of the tiny, but packed, ice cream joint. Having Gabriel drag him out of his thoughts with a very flustered “Damnit.” 

“What?” Castiel asked only slightly concerned, still hanging on to the little bit left of his thoughts, glancing up to Gabriel eyes un-fogging from staring off into space. All Gabe can do is avert his gaze to his lap, where his land lay twisting with eachother, and point up into the crowd of cars and people. Diagonal to their bug, is a, you guessed it, 67’ Black Chevy Impala with equally shocked green eyes gazing into shocked blue ones. Wide amber ones, decorated with two eyebrows close together and high on the forehead, glance nervously from Gabe to his lap, to his brother, back across the parking space at Gabriel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I didn't abbandoned this fic, I have had life happen this past few months, I am SO SORRY!!!!!! It has been hectic, I will not promise anything anymore about following a schedule, clearly I can't handle one. So i will post when I finish a chapter, i am SOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you guys so much, and again I am SO SORRY! I will try harder to post much more frequently. Again so super-duper sorry!!! <3

“Well, what a nice surprise seeing you here!” Dean says acting falsely amused, still mildly shocked. 

“You said it was the best ice cream so I had to make sure you weren’t lying.” Castiel says both matter-of-factly and rather dryly, causing Dean to laugh.

“I would never lie about food, let alone ice cream.” Dean basically scoffs this statement.

“Okay, no need to get your panties in a wad, I was only joking.” Cas says trying to suppress his giggle. 

Dean tries to cover up his laugh with a cough, which sounds absolutely inhuman which makes Dean bust out laughing and Cas crack up even harder than before. 

“Okay Mr. Never-lie-about-food, they have some pretty odd flavors here, which would you recommend?’ Cas asks after the laughter subsided to a minimum. 

“Odd flavors?!” Dean could be a great actor with how dramatic he is over the silliest things, Castiel thinks as he watches Dean gauk. “These are not odd flavors, Cas.” Dean adds with the most childest pout, a five year old couldn’t do better. 

“One of the flavors is named Sioux Falls Pothole! What flavor even is that?” Cas asks ponting at the sign listing all of the ice cream flavors. 

“That my friend, is chocolate galore.” Dean says with a proud smirk. “It’s delicious and unique, don’t knock it till you try it.” 

“I wasn’t knocking it, I was just commenting on the unique name.” Cas replies cautiously not wanting to actually offend Dean about his hometown ice cream joint’s creativity. 

“ You almost sound disgusted!” Dean snaps back with mock appality. 

“It just sounds kind of odd, I never said I thought it was gross.” Cas states with a very goofy grin, in Dean’s opinion. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean sighs while rolling his eyes. “Wait a minute, where are our younger siblings?” 

“Probably making out somewhere inappropriate again.” Cas says rather dryly, which earns him a rather painful punch to the arm. 

“I’m serious, asshole, I don't see them anywhere.” Dean says spinning on his heel so that he can gaze upon the entire parking lot and outdoor seating area. 

“I don’t know, and that doesn't make me an asshole, ya asshat.” Cas says voice lined with his concern for his younger, irresponsible younger brother. “And I’m sure they’re around her somewhere, I’ll check the cars.” Cas adds already walking towards the side of the parking lot the parked on. He thinks he hears response from Dean, but is too far away to make out what he says. 

“OH GOD! Guys, I dont’ want to see that! Can you two please, for the love of all that is living, stop face battling! You guys can’t disappear like that, especially you Gabriel, we have no idea where we are, and for you Sam because you’re brother is super overprotective.” As Castiel spoke this both the boys faces turned bright red, starting on their ears, necks, and then spreading to their faces. 

“I’m giving you an out, okay? You guys go and sit at a picnic table and I tell Dean that you guys were talking around the corner.” Castiel said with a stern look, almost fatherly, or like that one really cool uncle, at least that’s the vibe Gabe gets. “So Sam, you can chill I won’t tell him that you two were making out,” Sam exhales a breath, “ONLY, if you please, for all that is living, stop making out whenever you two get your hands on each other. Deal?” Castiel still has the stern, ‘I’m-your-uncle’ look glued to his face. 

As the younger boys run off, Castiel breaths a laugh and then whips out his phone to reassure Dean that he has located the boys and sent them in the correct direction. 

-Hey I found them and sent them to a picnic table in a well viewed area lol

-Cool! Where were they and what were they doing? Or do I even want to know? 

-They were just around the corner talking of the building *wink* *wink* *nudge* *nudge* *fake coughs* makin’ out *fake coughs to cover up dialogue super smoothly* 

-You are such a geek you know that right? *winks* 

Castiel can just perfectly picture Dean’s giddy smile and wink as he reads the message. 

-Real smooth there cowboy. *tips imaginary hat* 

Castiel collides with a hard surface and apologizes immediately without even looking up to see what is is he ran into. Glancing up to see it was a wall, only for a second before lowering his head in an attempt to cover up his flaming cheeks after hearing Dean’s bubbly belly laughter. 

“There’s a wall there, sweets.” Dean breaths out of breath, only after calming down after laughing for about two and a half minutes.

“I realize that now, dumbass!” Cas says with mock anger, rolling his eyes, and returning his gaze to his feet. Glancing up to see Dean’s wonderful acting of hurt, and trying to hold back a smirk and ending up barking out a laugh. 

“You know, you should really pursue in the art of show biz, you’d be hilarious!” Castiel says wiping at an imaginary tear, “Girls would go crazy for you.” Castiel says matter-of-factly, putting his hand to his forehead, leaning back, and sighing heavily. 

“Oh shuddup!” Dean slightly pushes Cas in the shoulder, who is currently doubled over in giggles, which causes Dean to chuckle and turn bright red. “You realize you’re making a scene, right?” 

“Really?!” all the amusement drained from Castiel’s face and he glanced around the surrounding. “No one is around us how could I be making a sce...YOU ASSHOLE!” Cas looked at Dean who was biting his bottom lip while trying, and failing, to suppress a laugh. He then proceeded to hop, while spinning, from foot to foot, laughing.

Through his laughter, he could only get out a fraction of sentence without dying once more, Cas was giving him a Sam level bitch face. “Ohmegod! *Laughter* you should have seen *wheezing* your face!”   
Followed by a full seven minutes of full on belly laughs, until Castiel joined in. 

“Now, you're the one making the scene!” Castiel said while gripping his stomach and pointing at a grey-haired, died baby blue, older women looking at the two of them in disgust. Once Dean could breath well enough to stand up straight and look where Cas was pointing, the smile on his face was wiped off. 

“Umm, *cough* Ms. Fran, this is my friend Cas..tiel.” He said blushing like a mad person, looking at his feet like they were the one who did this, and rubbing the back of his very red neck.

“Hello dear, I’m Ms. Fran, Dean’s neighbor. Me and his grandmother were very close friends before she passed, his mother is like a daughter to me.” She said after taking a moment to glare at Dean before smiling in Castiel’s direction and offering a hand, which Castiel immediately took. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“You as well, ma’am.” Castiel said with one of his gummy smiles that drove Dean insane with how cute they were. 

“Please, Castiel, call me Ms. Fran, when you call me ‘ma’am’ it makes me feel old.” She said with a slight chuckle. Her face then fell and she looked directly into Cas’ eyes, I feel like she’s staring into my soul thought Castiel. “I am NOT old.” she said physically cringing as she said ‘old’. “Ask Dean here, he’ll tell you how I’ll react from experience.” Ms. Fran said with eyes of daggers as she glared at Dean.

“I NEVER CALLED YOU OLD!!!!! SAM WAS LYING.” Dean said defensively. 

“Uh-huh, sure honey, keep telling yourself that, I know what I heard, he was just confirming.” She said with an eye roll. “Goodbye boys.” she called as she sauntered off to talk to one of her friends with a shake in each hand.


	6. An Apology from Me!

I am sorry that I kinda abandoned this fic. Time and inspiration got to me and I just stopped writing. These past few months have been rough which is why time seemed to disappear and I got major writers block. School has been a struggle and now more than ever because of CoVid-19. About a week after I started this fic, my boyfriend of 1 year and 1/2 cheated on me and had been for months, but that's fine. After that I started loosing the "happy fic" mentality, which is why I've changed a few of the tags, because this will not be all happy, there will be angst and most likely some implied smut, no actual smut. This fic will have a happy ending just so you guys know, and I'm also trying to write a few chapters right now and then update those weekly. Past those chapters, I don't know when I will update. I will try weekly, but with everything going on right now I don't know how easy that will be yet. I am very sorry though that I just abandoned it. I will try to finish this and it might take me a while but, I will either finish this or publish another apology down the road for officially abandoning this fic. I can promise you that I will write more, it just might not be this fic. It also might be Drarry instead of Destiel, but I will be writing more if I abandoned this. Again, I am so sorry!!! Thank you guys for reading this btw! <3


End file.
